


Кошмар

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Почему ему приснился этот сон? Оттого, что вампир даже во сне не мог избавиться от тревоги, сжигающей его самообладание?Граф не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Одно знал точно — ему нужно срочно увидеть Мэйвис. Убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. Только тогда он сможет хоть немного успокоиться.





	Кошмар

Графу снился ужасный сон, чего не было уже очень давно.  
Вообще, он перестал видеть сны с тех пор, как умерла Марта.  
Словно закрылся от них невидимым куполом, отгородив себя от всего — и от грёз, и от кошмаров.  
В этом сне он был связан. Связан так, что и не выпутаться. Никакая сила не помогала. Даже мистическая. А Мэйвис… рядом с Мэйвис стоял человек.  
Нет, это был не тот человек, который сейчас жил в отеле. Не Джонатан.  
Этот человек был злом, воплощением зла, охотником, неутомимым и беспощадным. Он смотрел на беспомощную вампиршу, чуть улыбаясь. В руке он держал осиновый кол.  
— Нет, не трогай её! — орал Дракула, дёргаясь в путах.  
Леденящий душу смех.  
— А ты останови меня, граф. Останови, если сможешь.  
Осиновый кол взвился в воздух…  
Дракула судорожно выдохнул и вскочил. Его продолжало колотить от самых разных чувств.  
Почему ему приснился этот сон? Оттого, что вампир даже во сне не мог избавиться от тревоги, сжигающей его самообладание?  
Граф не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Одно знал точно — ему нужно срочно увидеть Мэйвис. Убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. Только тогда он сможет хоть немного успокоиться.

***

— Па, ты в порядке? — Взгляд Мэйвис выражал нескрываемую тревогу.  
Девушку можно было понять: пару минут назад отец в облике летучей мыши ввалился в их комнату, проникнув в неё сквозь приоткрытое окно, и, вернув себе первоначальный вид, подскочил к ней, застыв на месте и пристально всматриваясь в её тело сияющим взором. В первую минуту Мэйвис выпала в осадок, не зная, как реагировать на это действие. Потом до неё дошло, что отец взглядом-рентгеном проверяет её на присутствие каких-либо повреждений.  
— Ну хватит уже! — Младшая Дракула накрылась одеялом до подбородка, прерывая «осмотр». — Пап, я же сказала, что в полном порядке! Почему ты следишь за мной, как за сорокалетней?  
Кажется, эти слова вернули Дракулу в реальность. Он моргнул в замешательстве и соизволил обратить внимание на обиженно-сердитую дочь и зятя, который глядел то на жену, то на тестя, не зная, что делать и кого защищать.  
— Простите, — едва слышно пробормотал старший вампир и быстро освободил помещение, на этот раз покинув его нормальным способом — через дверь.


End file.
